Interference
by Hellz Bella
Summary: Camping can be fun right? Just a few friends, maybe some acquaintances and tents surrounding a raging fire in the middle of some unknown forest. What could go wrong? Well, rule number one - never leave the campsite alone. You just might end up in...Thedas? "Don't ask me how...I'm still trying to figure it out myself." - Paige.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I tried my luck at writing a DAI fic a little while back. Kind of lost it for that one but I pulled it and I am currently working on it. But while I was scrubbing that one this one popped into my head and I wrote it as fast as my fingers would let me. It has been sitting on my computer for a good amount of time and I just got the gall to post it. So I hope that readers take a liking to it. It is an OC fic, not SI. So if you do not like those then please find something that you do like. I hope the response to this one will be positive as there are a lot of OC stories out there already. Language and gore here...some slightly explicit content in later chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything other than my OC. I'm sure everyone knew that but juuuuuust in case, here is my confession. :)**

 **Chapter I**

The evening hours had crept up silently taking hold of the day by filling it with the sounds of the approaching night. Cicadas hummed all around in the trees, birds flew in a frenzy to gather in the branches for the night and the pale blue sky was transforming. White clouds flashed against the mixed background of oranges, reds and pinks. It would have been beautiful, truly a sight to stop and appreciate for a moment or two had I not found myself in such an awkward state.

My cheeks flaring their own shades of reds and pinks, my current dilemma sat in my state of dress…or rather undress. I had awoken only an hour or so before to find myself lying on the sopping, disgusting and spongy earth. A marsh, mire, swamp, or whatever, to me it was hell.

Why am I here? Do not bother asking, I do not know the answer myself, but what I do know is that I need to find shelter and some clothes. This sleeveless shirt and underwear combo was exposing way too much skin to the elements and they were taking full advantage. Mosquitoes were being a pain and I was already sporting several tiny marks all over my legs and the air was turning cool as the temperature dropped with the setting sun.

"Ouch!" Hissing as yet another tiny insect had taken to my neck I slapped the spot and found the bits left over in my palm. Stringy legs sticking in every direction through the tiny puddle of fresh blood it had just sucked from me. "Yuck." I scrapped my hand across the rough bark of a nearby tree clearing it of the tiny mutilated body and pressed on. I was becoming irritated. The campsite I had been in just hours ago was nowhere in sight and I was nearly 100 percent positive I retraced my steps properly. Only it led me to some dense brush and trees right where the tents should have been but there was nothing. Even taking the initiative to walk further around just in case I had misjudged the distance, but still there was no sign of the camp or my friends.

That's the last time I sneak away from camp to relieve myself alone. Weren't females supposed to travel in packs when it came to this stuff?

I even went as far as to alert every dangerous creature or shady wanderer in the vicinity to my whereabouts by cupping my hands over my mouth and yelling out. But to my dismay I was met with only silence. Where the hell did they go? I wasn't even gone that long!

Pausing a moment I thought back, hadn't it already been dark when I wandered off? Looking down I grimaced, it would have to have been for me to step out of my tent in next to nothing like this. Come to think of it I don't remember much besides waking just earlier. And, now that I think of it, just what in the hell was I doing sleeping in the first place? Shivering from my chaotic thoughts I shook my head, I do not like this.

Walking on through the darkening area, I wrapped my arms around myself in a tight embrace. Both for some meager amount of coverage and to retain some of the body heat that was rapidly leaving me with each cool gust of wind. It was getting darker by the second and I was losing visual on the forest around me. My feet as well were getting cold, the wet spongy ground sinking in as I applied my weight with each step encasing my foot in nasty brownish water. Sure to be ridden with microscopic warriors of pain and death. A sickening sucking sound echoed in my ears each time I pulled, or yanked my foot from the hold it had on me.

I was half hoping I would stumble upon someone that could lend me a hand and point me in a direction of comfort and half praying that I didn't. The lack of clothing and knowledge to my situation was not the best for conversation starters for the sane but if I wanted to land my ass in a padded room with a nice tight white jacket then here's to hoping I find someone. Unless they were of the more unsavory sorts, I shivered, yeah not going to think about that too much.

Wandering a little further produced nothing and I was losing hope of finding at least some type of shelter. I could not build anything now; the dimming light would make that project impossible. Regardless of the fact I had no tools and very little knowledge on how to go about it anyways. But just as I was near ready to just plop down onto the mushy ground I caught sight of a faint glow. Shining just enough to outline the top of a small but decently enough sized hill a short distance away from where I stood.

"Here's to hoping they aren't perverts." Mustering up what little courage I had I walked the distance and trekked up the low hill. I paused once at the top, my head tilting as I gazed at the little cottage.

Recognition pinged around in my head as I stared down at the little abode. I was sure I had never been here before yet I couldn't scrub the feeling that I knew this place from somewhere. Deep in the pit of my stomach something was telling me to move and knock on the door but with caution. And so, I planned to do just that. Sliding down the hill gracelessly nearly slamming to the ground on my rear end a few times I finally found myself standing before the roughly constructed wooden door of the very, VERY old style cottage, hut…whatever. Really, really small house.

My hesitation grew as I lifted a fisted hand to knock on the door. Only hoping that as my mind raced about what could possibly be on the other side of the door it would simultaneously shut up about the strong feeling of familiarity. _Just don't be a pervert_ , I kept chanting silently in my head. So, taking a deep breath I knocked firmly. I could hear rustling, a few thumps and what I thought might have been a curse word or two when finally the door cracked open just a hair.

Through the little crack I could see a woman, her golden eye peering up to me. "State your purpose." Her gravelly voice laced with age dragged across my ears. " _Speak_ , girl. Visitors are not often about here…what is your reasoning?"

I jerked; obviously I hesitated to answer longer than she was willing to wait. Raising a hand I made a quick wave and gave a kind smile. "I'm lost and was hoping that maybe you could help me?"

Her one visible eye narrowed scanning me up and down before she slammed the door shut. Taken aback I stood there staring at the now closed door with widened eyes. Well that was a bit rude, old bat!

"H-hey?!" I finally found my voice and rapped on the door again. "Are you really going to leave me out here like this?" I shrieked in disbelief.

Footsteps echoed inside before I heard her voice speak, but the door remained closed. "You speak as if I am to blame for your placement."

I reeled; her voice was harsh but non-threatening. "Well, I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I was just hoping that you would be able to help me."

"And what could you offer should I choose to aid you?"

Looking down I spread my arms away and narrowed my eyes. "I don't exactly have anything of value on me. I would have thought that obvious with my lack of clothing." Kind of hard to carry shit around when you're half-naked, old lady!

There was shuffling around before the door pried open just as it had before, only her right eye visible in the fading light. "Material possessions are not the only thing of value, child."

Crossing my arms back over my chest I huddled into myself as I looked to her. Confusion was obviously written across my face and the woman seemed to take some amusement from it as she cackled. "I'm afraid I still have nothing for you." I shook my head looking off to the side in frustration. Was she hoping I was going to beg and plead for her assistance? Well, this old hag had another thing coming then!

 _But_ , I thought wearily, _it is getting darker and I still don't have a clue as to where I am._

"I do not expect you to beg and plead, girl." My head snapped to her and she cackled loudly again. Clearly I was rather amusing to her standing there gawking in my night clothes freezing my ass off. "Tis written all over your face, you are much like my daughter. Ever the stubborn one."

Sighing I looked to the older woman, "If you could just point me in a direction where I could find other people I would be grateful. I don't fancy standing out here with this growing night to freeze my unmentionables off."

She cackled again in that gravelly tone and to my surprise opened the door completely. Her graying shoulder length hair rustled in the breeze and her golden eyes looked to me with interest. I had to suppress a shiver, her judgement seemed to hold higher in my subconscious than I was willing to admit as her eyes bore into mine. Creepy wasn't the word, no, she was…strange. Different, a bit intimidating even but nothing saying I had to worry about waking to find myself missing organs or body parts neck deep in a tub of ice.

"You are lucky enough to have found me without running into trouble. Darkspawn are scouring the wilds as we speak, you are lucky to not have caught their attention, girl."

Literally choking on my own words I looked to the woman, flabbergasted beyond compare at the mention of the creatures. Coughing a few times to clear my lungs I drew in a deep breath releasing it slowly. "Darkspawn? Are you serious?!" Okay, flip that, I was not the insane one here. If I had been in any other state of mind I might have started laughing, but her serious expression held my tongue silent.

"I am not so old that my eyes cannot see what is before them." She scolded me.

That tingling of recognition trailed up my spine and shot a bolt inside my head. "Flemeth." The name fell from my lips without permission in a low mystified tone of expression.

A single eyebrow rose on her forehead as she looked to me. "Tis a name of many that I have been given, yes."

My wide eyes scanned the woman standing before me; she did resemble the woman to my knowledge almost to the final detail. "I'm going crazy." I mumbled and turned around stepping away from the door, dazed and relying completely on my legs to make good judgement of where I was heading.

"Perhaps." She cackled again. "Are you going to wander the wilds appealing to bandits and the like? Or did you disturb me only to come to that final conclusion of yourself?"

I stopped and turned to look at her over my shoulder. My mind was blank, "I…"

"There is something about you that has unwittingly caught my attention." Flemeth stepped out of the doorway turning to face me. "I will agree to lend assistance…if you agree to answer _my_ questions."

I turned and faced the growing darkness and then looked back to the woman. Sighing, "I'd be an idiot to walk around like this in this dark."

"Wise, girl." Flemeth stepped back inside leaving the door open for me to follow. Apprehension eased into my head as I stepped inside the little hut and closed the door behind me. First upon notice, I saw that it was only the older woman and I inside and for that I was even more grateful. If she really was the woman she claimed to be then her daughter was an even bigger pain to deal with. Morrigan was one I was in no mood to deal with right now, her cheeky comments always drove me up the wall. Though, the old woman wasn't much better, I did favor her over her daughter.

"You can find more suitable clothing there." She pointed to a small chest in the far corner of the room.

I looked to her waiting for any further instructions, when she gave none I trudged over towards the small wooden chest and lifted the lid. There wasn't much, mainly trousers and tops…what were they called again, tunics? All of different shades of blah and some more worn than the others, the fabric showing years of use but as I picked up a light blue in colored tunic I noted the fresh smell. At least they were clean. And they would still manage to cover more than what my current apparel was capable of. Digging further down I found a slightly less worn out pair of leather pants that looked close enough to my size and a small leather belt. Pulling all the items I had found into my arms I turned to find Flemeth standing over the pot hanging above the fire, the flames licking greedily at the bottom.

"Um," My eyes moved around the small one bedroom home before resting on the woman again. "Where can I-"

"Pull that cord." Without looking at me she pointed across the room just to my right.

My eyes landed on a small dirt brown leather cord tied around a thin sheet. I pulled it as she had instructed and it fell, closing off the small area I was standing in providing a kind of privacy screen. Good enough, I shrugged and began pulling the pants on, having to wriggle a bit to get them over my larger calves and thicker thighs. Note to self, squats are good for the legs, not so good for tighter than necessary pants. I breathed a sigh of relief when I was finally able to wiggle and fight the material over my butt, the hard part done. Taking a moment to catch my breath, the struggle was indeed real here, I reached for the thin cord wrapped around the trousers.

Securing the pants with the thin piece of leather strap, I then turned and grabbed the shirt, er _tunic_. My eyes darted to the sheet keeping me from her view and I shook my head. This was ridiculous. Huffing, I pulled the material over my head and pulled it down over the sleeveless shirt I was wearing. Thankful for the one time I had gone to sleep in my bra, I adjusted it and then groaned.

"Damn hips." I hissed as I pulled the top down and watched it bunch up. The material wasn't stretchy and would go no further than the start of my curvy frame, plus my backside didn't help. Then I had a thought, I pulled the sheet to the side, "Um, Flemeth? Would you happen to have something sharp I could use to, um, alter this with?" I pulled the fabric of the tunic out to show her.

Her eyes lit with amusement as she looked to me before moving to one of the small shelves near the fireplace. She walked over handing me a small dagger and I slipped back behind the sheet. Using the dagger I cut two identical slits up the sides of the tunic and then used the thin leather belt, wrapping it around my hips somewhat loosely but enough to secure the fabric down.

"There." I huffed and stepped out from behind the sheet. Walking cautiously towards Flemeth I held the dagger out to her. "Um, thank you."

She took the dagger but not before giving me a strange look and turned to place it back on the shelf. I stood there awkwardly watching as she returned to stirring the stew in the pot. Since she wasn't willing to break the ice I took the time to look around the room again. It did closely resemble the one from my memory though there were more details that technology just couldn't quite reach. Like the smell for one. My nose crinkled. Stale, moldy, dirt and whatever that was she was cooking to death in that large clay pot pervaded the room.

Spider webs hung from the ceiling collecting dust. Small fruit flies glided around the room. It wasn't dirty, just something that came with living out of civilization I would take it, and I am sure the cobwebs overhead were used for something other than dust collectors.

Several different colored liquids sat in vials of various sizes on the shelf along with several other items. Cooking utensils I'd wager were a couple and some more clay pots ranging in different sizes. A variety of dried herbs hung across the top of the fire place and around the room, though sparsely decorated; there were several containers and chests sitting here or there. There sat a single bed in the room. Obviously hand crafted, uneven and rumpled from what looked to be hay stuffed beneath a thick layering of blankets.

 _Could be worse_ , I thought, shrugging and jutting out my bottom lip.

"Here." Flemeth suddenly appeared, bowl in hand filled with the mystery stew.

"Um, thank you." Reaching out I took the little wooden bowl and spoon she offered upon my acceptance. Taking a place atop the wooden chest situated at the foot of the small bed, I scooped up a spoonful. Eyeing it warily, I blew at the steam rising from the hot liquid surrounding the chunky bits.

"Do not worry child." Flemeth took her own seat just feet from me on a small stool, a bowl of her concoction in her hands. "I do not take to poisoning. What good would it do me to poison myself?" Her old eyes filled with amusement as she glanced my way and spooned her own food to her mouth.

Reluctant still, I managed to put the spoonful into my own. It wasn't horrible, a bit bland but I wasn't expecting five star chef results out here in the Wilds. And I was not even going to touch base on what the meat in this was, better to not know so my stomach stays happy. Spooning another fill, I softly blew on it to cool before following with my second bite.

"Now," Flemeth started, her voice startling me as I made to blow the heat from my third spoonful, successfully sputtering the hot liquid everywhere. Luckily she was not sitting close enough to be pelted by the barrage. I gave her my apologies as she looked to me. Pulling her own spoon from her bowl, she took another fill before fixing me with a curious glare. Suspicion dancing in her golden eyes as they lay upon me, "Why are you here?"

 **...**

 **Thoughts for this first chapter? Oh and sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. No Beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. Here is chapter two.**

 **Chapter II**

Swallowing hard, the thick gravy-like texture clogging in my throat, I looked to the woman. Old age had settled deep into her features, wisdom and time materialized in her eyes as she studied me and with it an air of frailty. A lie camouflaged by age did her look fabricate to the benighted souls ill-fated enough to cross paths with her.

Answering her questions with motives clear to lie could spell disaster for me and I had only just arrived. No way in hell did I feel like being blown sky high or frozen for eternity for thinking myself slick enough to match this woman's wit or scrutiny…or eaten by her dragon form.

Feeling it best that I set the small wooden bowl to the side, I did so and turned to face the old woman. Bright as the first day in this world, her golden stare landed on me, piercing in such a way that made the very clothes I wore seem ill-fitting. Hell, I might as well be sitting here before her stark naked. At least then I would feel that imploding would be justifiable by all means. Rolling over and dying was no option either. That would get neither of us any closer to what we sought out in the other.

Question was, what was _I_ seeking from _her_?

My breaths came out long and slow my shoulders relaxing of the tension and I met her gaze wholly. "Okay, the truth?" Pressing dry lips together rubbing them for uncomfortable friction, I gathered my words carefully. "I cannot answer that question…because I don't actually know the answer myself, if that makes any sense to you?"

Stare growing harder, golden orbs flicked back and forth studying my eyes closely. Gauging me I would wager to see if I might be trying to slither my way out of giving a proper response. But proper was that response, I had no explanation for my presence other than I might be in big trouble if I do not figure it out soon. "Eyes open to the world…tis a hard attribute to come by these days."

"Um, what?"

"Next question, an easier one you may find it…what is your name?"

Yes, that was much easier than 'hey why are you in my home, in the middle of nowhere, eating my damn food?' that was pretty much what I gathered from her first question, all four words of it. Smiling, I raised a hand slowly to a salute straightening my back painfully, "Paige McKenna."

Blowing off my strange behavior, Flemeth hummed what sounded like an approval of sorts before rising from her seat. "Tis several hours before sunrise…" Trailing off she did that slow creepy turn around and stared down to me as she leaned over the still boiling stew and dumped the remainder of her bowl back in. "You will need to be well rested."

"Are you kidding me? I just woke up not long ago, how much more sleep do I need?" Besides that little fact to the unknowing, I was sitting in Flemeth's hut. _The Flemeth_ ; harbourer of Mythal's soul, Asha'bellanar, Witch of the Wilds and mother to numerous daughters with snippy attitudes whose bodies she eventually came to inhabit, how did she expect me to sleep here? And come to think of it, "Don't you want to ask more than just two questions?"

Smiling that wicked smile only she could, "I find knowledge as enlightening as the next; however, to want it all in a single sitting is to brand one a fool." Her eyes turned dark as her lids lowered, "Do you think me as such?"

Oh, I am going nowhere near that one with a ten foot pole, old woman! Subject change! "Well, what of your daughter? Won't she be back soon?"

Smiling knowingly and accepting the change of topic, Flemeth turned back to the stew swirling the long wooden spoon through its contents once more before standing fully and turning. "My daughter will not be here this eve for she has left some hours ago."

Was it possible? "Will she be returning?"

"No."

Okay, so Morrigan has already left with the Wardens I take it. That was the only reasoning I had at this time and unless I somehow arrived much earlier in the timeline then that would be the only avenue I could think would be a possibility for the snarky, scantily clad witch. Which would also mark the battle at Ostagar has already come and gone. Darkspawn will be filling these woods to the max capacity soon enough and I did not fancy waking up to the jagged edge of a twisted sword in the hands of a creature of nightmares.

Hell. No!

Okay, so, options. What were they and would they get me killed? Unfortunately, I knew my luck and the latter was more of a possibility than surviving this hellish outbreak of freaky critters. Slaying them was a definite not. I could barely wield a butter knife long enough to finish my toast without dropping it. So, running? Yeah, maybe…I don't know. I was running out of options before I even had any.

"Maybe I should just lay down out there and let them kill me."

"Not a suggestion I would give but do what you see fit." Her cold eyes turned to me and with a wisp of a laugh she shook her head. "There." Gesturing with her head I followed with my eyes to stare at the closed door then turned back to look at the crazy woman. "Two days, a small village lay just to the north. Your feet can carry you there child. 'Twould be wise to rest for your journey."

"So you're gonna kick me out first thing in the morning?" Flemeth's gaze remained on the door as if she were expecting someone or something to burst through it. That in turn sent a chill down my spine. Hopefully nothing came barging in here. The tiny window in the back wouldn't be big enough for me to squeeze through because let's face it, the first sign of trouble and my ass is bolting. "Wh-what if I get lost? It's quite obvious I'm pretty good at getting lost unless you forgot."

Finally looking to me, a smirk pulled up at the corner of her lip. The crows feet spread to her hairline as the smirk turned to a smile and then a cackle rang out from her chest. "You are a strange one, child, but I will not send you out to your death unaccompanied. No, your presence is a needed one and you must survive."

My face fell, a deep frown pulling my lips downward, "You're not exactly making me feel better about this."

"Easing your mind was not my intention." She turned to the rows of shelving taking up one of the walls closest to the door. Rummaging through the contents, three shelves later she hummed and turned reach for the herbs hanging above the fireplace. Pulling a few she stuffed them inside a small vile and then stowed it away in a pocket on the ratty apron she wore around her willowy frame. "You will not travel alone." She smiled knowingly, not one bit of it easing the steady rise of flesh running along my arms. "Rest."

None of it was settling. It felt that with sleep my reality would come with it after waking and the thought actually made sleep sound more appealing. So, with hope and crossed fingers I stood from the wooden chest and walked around to the rumpled bed. Staring down at it I already felt itchy but it was better than the sopping wet ground I had woken on earlier. Shrugging, I sat first then swung my legs up, my heels brushing the footboard and I realized something.

Sitting up I looked down to my bare feet. The soaking wet socks had been pulled off, wrung out and then spread out by the fire. Something I had just noticed as well, they had been laying in a wet pile over by the chest the clothes had been in. When did Flemeth do that, I sure didn't do it? I looked to the woman who had taken up a seat next to the fire, "Um, Flemeth?" She did not turn to look at me, rather she grunted for me to continue. "Do you have any, um, boots?"

Her head turned to look at my bare feet. I wiggled my toes for good measure and she looked off a moment tapping her chin with a single bony finger. She stood from the little wobbly stool and strode across the room to rummage around the chest the clothes were piled inside. A moment later she returned with what looked like a thick cloth or thin leather strap. At least a palm's width wide, she held two in her hand that was now outstretched towards me.

I looked at the material in her hand then up to her, my brows furrowed in confusion, then looked back to her hand still holding the material out to me patiently. "Well, those are the weirdest boots I have ever seen."

Flemeth scoffed, "Wrap them around your feet, girl. It will do for now."

"Oh." Still, I would have liked something sturdier but if this was the best she could offer then I would gladly take them. I wanted to wrap them then but decided against it. My socks were probably still wet but would be dry by morning and I could wrap this thicker material around them so my toes would be covered and warm enough.

It was hard at first. Tossing and turning, I nearly never found sleep in the lumpy bed but before I knew it my eyes were shut and the sweet darkness took over. Dreamless, just like I liked it.

* * *

Morning came soon enough, Flemeth's gravelly voice echoing overhead as she hovered over my curled up body. "Get up girl, the time for you to leave is now."

Her voice, although annoying, did little to stir me completely from sleep's tight grasp. However, the feel of something tickling my still bare feet roused me enough to start kicking and grumbling tired curses under my breath. Finally having enough of it, aggravated that an actual giggle had erupted from my throat; I sat up fully rubbing my eyes and yawning loudly.

Through blurry eyes, I looked around the room. Nothing had changed since last night. I was still in the little hut, Flemeth leaning over the large clay pot, face almost completely concealed by the cloud of steam rising from within and back to me just across the short space. I continued to fight the sleep that gnawed at my eyes, willing me to close them again and be lost to the oblivion but that annoying tickle at the bottom of my feet started up again. Groaning, I pushed my foot out further brushing against something bony and…furry?

Closing both eyes I rubbed palm of my hand hard against each one and then opened them, blinking slowly into focus. At first all I saw was a black blob. Blurred vision keeping the details smudged until slowly, my sight started to return. And the more it came into focus the more I was hoping I was still sleeping. Maybe I had actually started to dream. It had to be. There was no way in all creations that I was really staring at what my eyes were focused on.

It stared at me, at least I think that's what it was doing it was kind of hard to tell, and I stared right back. Slowly, as if to test the waters, it stretched a limb out and brushed it against the bottom of my foot again. The thin hairs sending a jolt to the nerves as chills trailed up my legs, spine, arms, neck and finally the top of my head. If it was actually possible I was certain that the very hair atop my head would have been standing straight on end.

My lungs filled as I stared at it silently, my eyes not daring to leave it. Just as my chest reached its max fill I jerked my foot back releasing every ounce of air into one loud, shrill, absolutely-girly-and-I-didn't-care scream. All the hairs across the creature's body stood on end and I was afraid for a split second that it would launch itself at me but to my surprise it scurried backwards. All eight legs moving it out of my sight to huddle at Flemeth's feet, said woman looked down at it and then turned to look at me.

She tsked me shaking her head and leaned down, "You frightened her." She patted the thing on its head?-and then looked back to me. "She will not harm you child."

"Wh-what?! You've got to me kidding me! Do you have any idea how close I am to needing a new pair of pants?!" Clutching my chest over my pounding heart, I pointed to the thing hiding behind her legs like an innocent puppy. "What the hell is that?!"

"Is it not obvious? Tis a spider, lest your eyes have failed you in your sleep."

"W-well yeah, I can see that much!" I panted still wide-eyed and focused on the creepy fluff ball at her feet. Beady purple eyes staring back towards me, how could something so disgusting and frightful also look so harmless at the same time?

"Twas a pointless question then."

"No! I-I meant…" Taking a deep breath, I swallowed my heart chancing another look down at the creature. "Why is it so big?"

Flemeth's eyebrows rose to her hairline, she was clearly amused as a smirk slowly pulled up on her lips. "She is but a curious child to her kind, much like you."

I paused, took in what she said and huffed crossing my arms over my chest grumbling, "I'm not a child."

"You are certainly acting as one." Flemeth cackled loudly turning back to stirring whatever was in the pot.

Ha! I looked to the woman out of the corner of my eye and deflated. Well, maybe I was but I wasn't going to openly admit it right now. Especially when several various sized purple eyes were staring back at me. It was still creepy.

"The sun will soon touch the top of the hill, child. You will need to be ready by then."

I looked to Flemeth and then looked down to the Doberman sized spider, a shiver trailed down my spine. The damned thing was still watching me. How was I supposed to get ready when this thing was still in the room and could pounce on me at any moment? My eyes closed as another shiver shook my shoulders. This had to be the absolute worst wakeup call ever for me. Compared to waking up in this hellish marshland and finding Flemeth, being hurled into a game world for reasons I could not even begin to fathom and very nearly naked to boot, yeah this one topped those.

The fact that I was still not in my own world did not pass me by waving with a smile. I was still very much aware and very much freaking out about everything and could only hope that I found a way out of here before I died. Passing another glance towards the furry creature, which was still staring, I was beginning to think I was more than likely going to die here.

My eyes stung as the tears welled up and I immediately snapped them shut. No! I wasn't going to cry. Not now, not in front of someone else. Breathing deeply, I willed the tears back and opened my blurry eyes. Jerking both legs up seconds after as another loud squawk sprang from my lips; I held my chest tight breathing heavy. "Damn you!" I grimaced as it took a few steps forward and my hand shot up, "Shit! Sorry, please don't eat me!"

"She would no sooner harm you than I." Flemeth's voice hummed to life across the room.

"That's supposed to reassure me?" I mumbled back, eyes still glued to the spider that had moved to stand a few steps from me. It took another step towards me and I tensed up waiting for it to spring from the floor at my face. Another step, my muscles were taut as a bow string at full draw and ready to lash out at the first sign that this thing was going to attack.

But as it drew closer I noticed something placed across its rear-end…err, abdomen I guess would be the correct term. I couldn't really remember much when facing one the size of a large dog. Kind of makes things a little muddled. After another two steps or so it turned its body to the side. All I could do was look down to it.

"They are dry now." Came Flemeth's voice again from across the room sounding distant and unfazed by the fact that a large arachnid was waltzing around inside the little hut.

This whole situation was beginning to put weight on my already straining sanity. "I know that we didn't really talk much last night but here is a fun fact for you." My eyes kept watch on the spider as it waited patiently at my feet. "Where I come from, spiders do not get this big."

"Is that so?" Flemeth hummed. I could see her move from the corner of my eye but didn't dare tear my focus away from what was in front of me. I could hear her foot step padding quietly across the dirt floor before the hem of her skirt came into view. In my peripheral I could see her arms crossed over her chest as she looked down to me, more than likely frowning at my cowardice but her opinion of my fears was none of my concern. She could think what she wanted, I, along with many that I know back home would have reacted the same or have already burnt this little shack to the ground. Probably with themselves still inside, so my reaction was technically very mild compared to most.

The fact that my pants had not been soiled was impressive, I was sure that when I first noticed this large creepy crawly I would have for sure lost any and all control.

"Well, child, if this little one frightens you so…" Her voice trailed off in an eerie tone and I did not like where I thought she might be going with this. Slowly, my eyes left the eight-legged furry fright to focus on the old woman. The mirth dancing in her eyes set me on edge. "Then perhaps you should not look at what awaits you outside."

 **...**

 **I typed this up pretty fast so I apologize for any mistakes. If you happen to see any just shoot me a PM and I will go back and fix what was pointed out. Other than that I hope you enjoyed. The journey for Paige will start off at full swing in the next chapter so stay tuned! Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

 _'Were you ever told to not do something but because you were told not to, this urge to do it suddenly built to a near bursting point and you did it anyways? Or, how about once you disobeyed a blatant request that was probably given for your best interest, you wanted to kick yourself repeatedly for not listening when you should have? And as if to make matters worse –not that they could get much worse- you cannot find the strength to even lift your foot off of the ground or move a single limb because you are scared out of your wits because the warning that was given was now staring you straight in your face and terror was the only thing you could feel?'_

This was what I was feeling the moment I stepped out of the hut, my curiosity having won over inside. However, now that I stand without the poorly constructed walls of the hut surrounding me with their meager protection from what awaited outside, I had the sudden urge to faint. No nonsense, my stomach was churning, chest burning, legs and arms like lead and I just wanted to cry. I took back what I said about the eight-legged fur ball that woke me, it suddenly seemed a lot more cuddly than what my eyes were currently fixed upon.

Gulping, I dared not to look away as I spoke to Flemeth whom I could hear cackling lowly just behind me in the doorway. My voice wavered horribly and my legs shook close to buckling beneath my weight. "I-if you wa-wanted to kill me…you c-could have done it while I…slept."

She said nothing before stopping next to me, her golden gaze held the sapphire stare that loomed over the both of us. "Your death would benefit none." Tearing my eyes from the enormous creature, I watched closely as Flemeth took a few small steps forward, her arm outstretched towards it. A gurgled grumble resonated deep within the creature as it shifted forward, in its own way leaning into Flemeth's outstretched palm. "I informed you of a village and that you would have a guide. Tis not far."

Wrapping my arms around my chest tightly, I huddled into myself as my body shook violently, my head shaking furiously when her expectant gaze fell on me. Still patting the gigantic snow white arachnid between its large eyes, she tsked shaking her head. Once again I found I could care less if she disapproved of my cowardice. This was too much for me. I'd almost rather take my chances with those twisted creatures that would soon infest the wilds to the brim than go on a leisurely stroll with a spider the size of her damned hut!

"I-I don't-"

"Are you not a woman?" Her voice hardened and she stepped away from the creature, turning to face me fully. Those cold calculating eyes of hers bore into me as I huddled further into myself. "Last I checked you have a backbone. Strong as any man's."

"But," My voice squeaked, wavering thick with panic. "I've already told you."

Dismissively waving her thin hand about she scoffed loudly turning her attention elsewhere. "I remember, girl. But you are here now and these creatures are quite real here. I suggest you adapt quickly."

I looked up to meet the many eyes of the massive spider, grumbling, "I noticed." I looked towards Flemeth and scowled, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I suggest you become tolerable. You cannot _will_ her to disappear." A smile crept across her face, "You would have no guide then."

* * *

Begrudgingly, I found myself walking with the eight-legged duo through the marshlands of the Wilds. Distant and ready to open the vile Flemeth had been so kind (note my sarcasm) to give me before departing. Upon inspection it looked ordinary, nothing special, just a little glass vile with some kind of dried plant inside. Her explanation however, intrigued me so. Within were the contents of some weeks dried ghoul's beard of what was explained that if the gargantuan arachnid to my left decided to get testy with me then I should pull the cloth corking it and basically shake the contents into the palm of my hand and hold it out.

And then pray it was potent enough to stop a possible massacring of my body.

It was apparently a very good giant spider repellent and as much as I wanted to unleash my fury on the old woman I was quite glad to at least have some kind of protection. Either way, I kept the little container very close and ready for any unsteady and shady behavior which to my relief I had not seen. The giant spider seemed extremely docile and the smaller one which came to top off at my hips of my 5'6 frame, was just as calm although seemed a tad more curious to every little thing we came across on our journey.

I watched many times as it scurried away a moment only to return on several occasions with some kind of small furry animal skewered to death on its long thick fangs. Looking much like a puppy that had done something pleasant for its master, it would drop the mangled critters at my feet and stare at me expectantly. It was unsettling but after about the fifth one I started to feel sorry for the wildlife and finally stopped ignoring it to hesitantly patted its, um, head. "Sorry, but I'm not really sure how to give praise to a giant spider." I did my best.

It seemed pleased enough by the gesture, the tiny hairs bristling as it scurried toward one of the larger spider's legs and brushed against it. Such odd behavior but I had never seen creatures like these so in a sense, my behavior was probably displayed as odd. Brushing my hand along the tunic, I scrubbed my face with both palms and sighed loudly.

When I looked back up the larger of the two was now watching me, her gem-like eyes glistening. I stilled, not knowing what she was about to do and placed my hand over the little vile that hung from my makeshift belt. She had turned and with only a few steps made my way, stood near an arm's length distance to me. My heart quickened pace, fear spread out through my chest as my fingers closed around the smooth glass knowing full well that if she were to attack now I'd be dead for sure. She was much too close for me to react in time so I just hoped that it would be quick and painless. My eyes darted down to see her large fangs, near the size and length of my forearm, flex and twitch.

I couldn't breathe. My entire body quaked as with each beat of my heart a spell of chills would follow. Terrified to the core and frozen to the spot, I watched with wide teary eyes as she leaned closer and closer until I could see nothing else but her eyes as she lowered. Those striking sapphire colored eyes held me where I stood and I couldn't take it anymore. A tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. I snapped my eyes shut tight and waited. Nothing came.

Something smooth slid across my face, velvety soft, silk-like and disappeared just as quickly as it had touched. I had almost thought it had never actually transpired but when it pressed against my cheek again I dared to open my eyes. She was still dangerously close.

Something rubbed against my thigh and without contemplating, my hand moved to rest on it. Fingers weaving into the fine hairs as soft as what still lay pressed against my face, I added a little weight for support to help keep me on my feet.

Finally, to my relief, the large spider moved away. Only then did I notice that it was one of the shorter limbs near her mouth that lay against my cheek, softly trailing along my skin until the feeling left completely and she was now several steps away. What my hand was resting upon had taken to moving and I instinctively jerked my hand to my chest realizing then that it had been the smaller arachnid.

Chills erupted in waves over every inch of my skin as my body began shaking uncontrollably again. A panic attack was stirring, I could feel it as my chest tightened and my breathing became extremely erratic. Falling to my knees and curling into myself, I rocked back and forth doing everything I could to calm my breathing and keep my heart from exploding in my chest.

After some time had passed I was able to gain some control. Enough to take away the lightheadedness and find my footing to stand once again without need for additional support. The world rocked and tilted as I stood fully and the urge to empty the contents of my stomach tingled at the back of my throat.

I looked to the two now standing a ways away. They looked content to sit and watch me during my episode and respectful enough to leave me alone since they were the cause of it in the first place. "Huh." I huffed, laughing humorlessly, my voice dry and cracking. "Didn't know spiders had manners."

It took a moment longer but I could finally breathe easily. Another moment of observation settled something eerie into the pit of my already churning stomach; it had grown incredibly quiet all around us. And I could see that even my traveling companions were getting antsy. Neither one keeping still for more than a few seconds as their many eyes shifted around cautiously. Whatever the source of the silence was it was enough to have these two on edge and I was not too keen on a meeting.

"Maybe we should go." I whispered. Without making a sound, the two turned and progressed through the forest heading straight for the dense underbrush. On still weak and wobbly legs I hurried after the two not daring to look back for fear of seeing something I didn't want to. And that was saying something as I was following two of my worst fears.

* * *

The forest had grown dark as the hours of the day dwindled. Above I could still see a miniscule amount of light hitting the tops of the trees but beneath the canopy there was little to no light. The trees and brush that littered the floor had grown thick and making it a tad difficult for the largest of the three of us to maneuver through but she managed well enough. Keeping a pace that was still quite impressive considering her size and our close quarters.

For me it was a matter of evading the many twisted and protruding roots that reached out all across the forest floor as well as the tangled vines and many prickly bushes. I was already sporting several scratches along my arms that burned but the pain was minimal.

"Should we make camp soon?" Mumbling to myself I followed closely to the two as they led the way that only they seemed to know. I was still very weary of them but had grown a little less over the hours we had spent traveling. Since neither have eaten me yet, though still a very real possibility they could try, I had found myself less stressed over my company and more so over what traveled behind us. Whatever it was had frightened the enormous creatures and I found that just as unnerving as them.

"Do spiders even sleep? And what about bandits…well no, that's just stupid, no one is going to come near a campsite occupied by two big ass spiders."… "What was I supposed to do once we reach Lothering? And would these two keep following or would they leave?"

I had been mumbling for a time, eyes to the ground and did not notice when they had stopped. Bumping into the large white arachnid I paled and back stepped quickly. "S-sorry! I-" A large furry leg snapped out connecting roughly with my side. "Ah! What the f-" It hurt and my retort rolling off my tongue for her violence silenced when she spun around to face me. I quieted immediately, staring at the large creature wide eyed in the darkening forest.

Everything fell silent once more but I picked up the indistinct noises, just barely. Voices a fare distance away, loud and obnoxious. Probably a bunch of drunks, most sounded male. If there were any females then their voices were lost in the sea of baritones echoing around the forest. It was hard to tell just where their actually location was but my companions seemed to know. I watched her large body turn towards the direction we had been heading.

Keeping my steps light and my voice low I pushed through the brush to stand at her side still keeping a bit of distance between us. "So," I whispered, "What's the plan big girl?"

No, I did not expect an answer but I figured I would ask anyways.

I could barely see her out of my peripheral but could hear her shifting a bit. Silence once again fell around us save for the distant merrymaking. That was of course until something rammed into the back of my knees and my body was flung in the air. A shriek of terror and surprise belt out from my lips followed shortly by a winded groan as my body landed unceremoniously. I lay there panting, my limbs dangling and waving about as the ground below me moved quickly. The slivers of remaining light above passed quickly as I lay staring off not registering the fact that I was laying down, on the ground and it was moving…fast. Bolting up I was met with a painful lash of a thin branch swatting across my face. Instantly, my hands covered my face and I flopped on my back, the sting running across my nose and cheeks.

Several seconds following were screams, not mine, and they were manly. Some not so much. It took a few minutes for me to collect my thoughts when I discovered we were now in the camp. Light of the fire danced off of the trees overhead and the smell of meat burning filled my nostrils. Not a very appetizing smell.

When the movement stopped, I chanced to sit up this time. My hands supported me as I sat elevated looking down to the frightful faces of the dirty, hairy men with weapons drawn. Movement beneath my palms, a shift and I caught sight of large hairy appendages to my left and right and that was when it hit me. Or rather I became very much aware of what had rammed into my legs just earlier.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Now straddling the mountainous white spider I looked down to the men. Sure that my eyes were as wide and fearful as theirs as I sat atop this creature of nightmares, I gave my best greeting. "Uh, how's it going?" Their blades rose higher, shaking with uncontainable fear as their focused fixed onto me. Must have been quite a sight to behold, to see me popping out of the woods riding a spider the size of a house. I cleared my throat and fought for calm and collected. "So…which way to Lothering?" Not bad.

The men looked to one another. They looked unsure as to what to do in this situation and I couldn't blame them. It was quite bizarre even for this world I would take it. Not many can claim to have ever seen such events transpire in their lives and I doubt many would believe these men. Even if there numbers are sizeable.

Finally one stepped forward, his face dirty and bushy with a beard that desperately needed some upkeep. His eyes were weary as he took a step closer only to retract that step as that deep gurgled grumbled resonated in the creature below me, the sound vibrating my legs. I took a chance and patted her head, "No need for violence big girl." Surprisingly, she quieted.

I looked back to the man and nodded slowly. He did not step forward this time but spoke from where he stood, his voice carried well. "Please pard'n us, my lady." Shocking for manners to manifest among this grouping of ill-kept men, each one dirtier and shaggier than the next and most likely as drunk. "It 'int far. 'Bout 'nother day north here." Gesturing the way just behind him.

"Thanks." I patted gently against the soft fine hairs covering her and leaned down just a bit, "We can go now." Another grumble shook beneath me but she began moving around the camp and the men. None daring to strike at her as we disappeared into the dark forest. Smart on their part.

We were a good distance in before I chose to speak again. By now I had come to realize that she could understand me well enough. I wasn't sure how but I wasn't going to question it too much, I was just happy that she did. Even though she still thoroughly creeped me out. "You know you can let me down now."

She grumbled again but did not stop and her pace only quickened.

"Are you complaining?"

Silence, then a low grumble resonated below.

If I was more comfortable with this I probably would have laughed a little. She almost seemed like she was sulking. Was that even possible? Either way, it didn't matter now. She was obviously not going to stop and my plans for making camp didn't seem like they were going to come to be. So, coming to terms with my placement I carefully leaned against her large back end and sighed. This was still terrifying but from up here she couldn't eat me without having to throw me off first.

"If I live through this I'm adding this to my bucket list and checking it off." The soft cool night breeze fanned across my face as we traveled through the forest. Going deeper and further in, the camp growing further in the distance behind us and the village growing closer, the steady rock of my body against her large form slowly lulled me to a light slumber. Not the most ideal place to sleep but my options weren't exactly mine at the moment and I wasn't going to complain with a massive spider about sleeping arrangements.

* * *

Dawn had come at some point though it was difficult to discern when. The forest kept a great deal of the new days light out. Only slivers of gold filtered through the tree tops and most didn't even reach the dirt.

I was still straddled atop the large snow white spider, her long legs gliding soundlessly across the earth as she paced quickly through the underbrush and dodged the trees. They were beginning to thin out more and more which was nice but not exactly what I was expecting to see so soon. She must not have stopped any during the trek and kept on through the night. The more I thought about this the more I actually found myself feeling bad for the large creature. I had been carried this whole way and even managed to gain a little sleep in the process while she trudged on.

The smaller one scurried along beside her keeping pace easy enough. Both of these creatures had gone nonstop and even though they still thoroughly creeped me out, a little more respect grew for them. They could have stopped at any point and killed me.

We went on like this for a while longer. The hours were hard to tell but I figured it must have been at least noon. Through the steadily thinning trees I could see the sun positioned high and made my guesstimate. And just when I thought my rear end couldn't take the abuse of riding any longer, a clearing came into view. It made me a little weary. We were hidden fairly well within the forest but an open space could provide visual to what we were trying to get away from.

I remembered that some had made it further ahead of the larger horde of creatures, scouts were what they were called and they could fight and kill just as well as their brethren. It was made clear quick enough that my larger companion had much the same idea as she turned sharply and began running the border where the forest met the grassy meadow. Just within the cover of the trees, I could still see the clearing and to my relief there was nothing occupying it for now.

I had just begun to relax a bit when I nearly toppled from my perch. The large critters halted suddenly and when I found my bearing I saw why.

We had reached the outskirts of the village. Lothering was just across a short stretch of field and I could see the stone roadway that the bandits had occupied when first entering this location. They were not there now, so either they were resting out of sight or they were already dead. Neither I was sure and I wasn't too sure if the group which included Morrigan, Alistair, the Hero of Ferelden and the hound were even here yet.

I glanced down to the spiders, our journey had taken less time than Flemeth had predicted and that was simply because we did not stop. Well, these two didn't, I rode along like a lazy bum the whole way here.

Only one way to find out, sliding off between two of her large legs my feet found the earth and I turned to face what I could see of the village. Adjusting the small pack I had forgotten about, the single strap looped over my shoulder and wrapped around my palm, I looked to my left to find those large gem-like eyes. Like a silent farewell to me, I gave my own with a nod and with a shaky hand reached out to carefully pat her between her large eyes. She grumbled lowly, the hairs across her large body bristling. The smaller one skittered up and I did the same, still cautious but bearing the fear that their appearance brought and pushed through to at least thank them for the help.

Too odd for me to fathom any longer, I turned to step from the forest to begin my walk across the field. If this was what I had to look forward to with my time in this world then I needed to find a way home fast. I don't think I can handle riding, petting and thanking something larger than me that I am used to being able to step on.

 **...**

 **Might edit this chapter a bit. If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to toss them my way. Sorry if there were mistakes in here. I will clean those up when I go back over it.**

 **Thank you for reading! And thank you if you leave a review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Water sloshed loudly beneath my heavy footfalls as I paced carefully along the uneven terrain of the open field. Dark gloomy clouds had merged overhead. The sudden storm had made quick work of me and the land, turning both into a wet miserable mess. Luck have it, I was only a few yards from the road and would be able to find shelter soon. This downpour was too sudden to prepare for and I could tell I was not the only one caught in it. Several others scurried from another field across the rough road, hurrying along towards the village, desperately covering their heads with their woven baskets to fend off the wetness.

I however, was drenched to the bone in a matter of minutes and sought no means for meager protection from the likes as it was far too late by now. The rain had brought a nasty chill along with it and the wind was more than happy to slap it against my cold wet body. Cold had found its way in as my rain soaked clothes clung to my skin. Finding a warm fire soon would be nice.

When my feet finally hit the edge of the dirt road, I let my legs carry me quickly towards the village to the one place that I could think of, the tavern…Dane's Refuge. Quite the fitting name considering my reasoning for seeking it out since I didn't find the Chantry an option.

There was no guard standing on the wide path leading from the main road to the village. More than likely he had also made an escape from the torrential downpour that was soaking everything living and not at the moment, so I had to weave my way through on my own. The town, although depicted to be a breath of one, was much larger in scale than what memory served. Expected-the game player wouldn't want to spend hours trying to traverse through a maze of dilapidated huts and broken down carts that lined the pathway with street vendors. Though most looked abandoned, the wooden structures stood as a reminder that this little wisp of a town would soon be nothing more than a memory.

Empty, muddy streets with only the sounds of the rain pattering the roofs of the cramped buildings situated all around me were all I could see. No one dared to walk in this mess, well no one but myself but my destination sat just over the stone bridge that just came into view.

"Finally." Breathing a sigh of relief, my pace quickened but with caution. The roads had become a bit more treacherous since the rain soaked them through and with only the leather wrappings to cover my feet I had found at least once that they did nothing for grip on the slick road. My entire left side was now not only wet but sporting a very generous amount of muck and mud from my fall. Thankfully no one was around to witness.

The tavern came into view just as I topped the short stone bridge and I couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face. It was hard to keep myself from running towards the wooden door and bursting in. Smells of food and smoke intensified the closer I drew and I could practically feel the heat from the fire I knew was burning inside warming my skin. Food sounded nice too. I wasn't very hungry but who's to know when I may have another chance for a hot meal.

Though lacking the ability to pay was a problem. I had no currency for this land available to me. Pausing in thought I wrapped an idea around my brain. Information could be a very valuable thing here and if I played my cards right it could be enough for something. Even if it's some watered down version of soup I would take it for now.

Beggars can't be choosers as they say.

I had just placed my hand against the uneven surface of the wooden door when it was jerked open and a tall dark-haired man in full armor barreled out right into me. Both of us toppled to the water logged ground in a heap of booming curses and pained groans. He was a large man and to add to his already massive stature covered from nearly head to foot in plate armor. The collision was least to say painful and even more; he only bothered to shoot me a snap of a glance before hauling his ass from the ground and running off.

Shaking my head, I pressed my palm against the ground to push myself up to my side, grimacing when it sank deeply into the dirt turned sludge and groaning loudly all the while. "That's gonna leave a bruise." Gritting my teeth as pain radiated through my hip and shoulder. Damned idiot didn't even bother muttering an apology for plowing me over in his haste. Just left me here to fend for myself. Pushing myself up further, I paused and mumbled under my breath, "What an ass." Hissing when my shoulder let me know it didn't like the weight I was putting on it.

There was a bit of shuffling behind me before I heard someone approaching quickly, mud and water splashing loudly beneath their feet. "Here, let me help you."

Hands slipped under my arms and I was pulled to my feet. Groaning and grumbling as pain shot through my shoulder again, I muffled several moans of displeasure behind my tightly pressed lips and squeezed my eyes shut let out a huff. "Thanks."

I opened my eyes and looked down to see the satchel that had been slung over my shoulder now lay in a nice puddle of dirty water. Bending down to pick it up, I hissed and groaned when my hip popped and jarred me to a stop. "Well, this is unpleasant." Drawing in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, I reached for the satchel and righted myself once more. Another look at my clothing and I could feel my luck waning more and more. "At least the right side now matches the left."

It was all I could do to not throw a temper tantrum right there. Calling on my maturity and fighting the torrent of maddening images that I could inflict upon that rude, inconsiderate jerk was becoming a chore.

"Please come inside, you looked soaked to the bone." A male's voice ushered me along as a pair of hands situated themselves on my shoulders turning me towards the door.

Meeting the eyes of several others stilled my feet. Even as the cold nipped and bit along my skin I couldn't stop the flush of embarrassment that tinted my cheeks. The patrons within looked to me curiously, some holding pity as they scanned me from head to toe. The attention was a bit nerve wrecking.

Digging my heels into the mud I stopped the person from pressing me closer, whispering over my shoulder and not taking my eyes from the stares coming from within the tavern. "Do I really have to go in there?"

"Would you rather catch your death in this rain?" His deeply accented voice flowed over my ear once more.

I looked up to the sky, the rain still falling and contemplated my options. I had none. "If I'm going to die I'd like the reason to be a good one."

His rumbling laugh came next, light and comforting as he pushed me closer to the door. My legs had begun moving on their own and soon I was standing inside the tavern, the door closing with a soft thud behind.

"Please sit, I will see about fetching something to dry you off." The man stepped away and I chanced a glance at the only one to show any sort of concern. He was an older gentleman; his graying hair pulled in a low ponytail and ragged clothing sporting patchwork all over. Not unkept, just worn.

Finding an open seat nearest the fireplace I plopped down with a huff. The warmth lapped over my chilled body quickly sending waves of gooseflesh along my cold limbs. Smile growing more as the heat from the flames licking across the burning logs drove off the chill and brought the feeling back to my toes and fingertips. Footsteps hurried near and I found a thin towel being draped over my shoulders. "Here. It is not much but it will do."

Grabbing the thin material I pulled it tighter over my shoulders, wincing when my shoulder protested again but smiled over to the man. Dipping his head briefly, he turned to walk back towards a table in the far corner of the crowded room.

With eyes no longer fixed on me, my time of gaining their attention having passed, I let myself sink into what little comfort the wooden chair could provide to my aching muscles. About the same time the smells inside the tavern assaulted my nose. Smoke, ale and bodily fluids I did not care to mention lingered thickly in the air surrounding me. How I managed to walk this far without vomiting was a surprise to me.

Pulling the thin towel over my nose did little to filter out the strong odors and I was far too afraid to breathe through my mouth. The last thing I wanted was for the smell to stick to my tongue. I'd really lose my stomach then. Thanks to this my appetite was pushed aside. The thought of getting food from this place was going to stay just that, a thought.

Commotion at another table pulled my attention. Craning my neck I caught sight of several bodies clad in various types of armor and such sat hunched over the dirty wooden surface, their voices low and eyes serious. Curiosity was burning as the want to eavesdrop just a little tugged at my better senses. It would be rude but I was sitting close enough already to catch bits and pieces here or there.

So why not? Mentally shrugging, I strained my ears trying to catch more than broken sentences.

"If Loghain's influence has weight then our journey will strain under the divided." The dark-haired man sighed running a gloved hand through his messy locks. Everyone at the table seemed to silently agree with several moans and grunts. "Let us hope that his words do not sway those we are seeking aid from."

Another few grunts resounded at the cluttered table. Even with my back turned from them I could see the looks of trepidation that would certainly line their brows and darken their visage. The revelation of just who was sitting only steps away from me did not go unheeded. It was a factor that I was finding concern and a building determination to separate myself from. I did not want to run into any of them so soon without a few answers myself and as of right now I had absolutely nothing.

I would need to leave soon.

Chills continued to plague me as I sat shivering by the warm fire. Continuing to occupy my time with listening to the droning conversations, I found content for the time being. No more attention was coming to me and I could settle a little easier knowing that much.

Until of course I failed to notice that within the group a certain pair of eyes had locked onto my slouched form. No one had taken notice of me since the man had brought me the thin towel. So when my eyes left the dancing flames to find a large body standing next to me I nearly squawked in surprise. Hackles trailed along its broad muscular shoulders and down its back ending at the stump of a tail. Large sharp teeth shown beneath a snarl that rose and dropped as the enormous hound's eyes studied me.

My once heavy lids had sprang up, my wide eyes fixed on the mabari as it stepped closer. As if the spiders hadn't scared me senseless enough, I now found myself at another creature of this world's mercy. Being mauled by a large hound sounded messier than if the mountainous arachnid had done it and neither of which I wanted to experience for comparison.

"Brute!" Its ears perked up when the deep male voice belonging to the dark-haired man bellowed from the table. Within seconds the hound had settled onto its haunches, its attention turned to the man that now stood from his seat. Ice blue eyes found mine, the scowl pulling his dark brows down softened. "I apologize, Miss."

I looked back to the dog, its head hung low almost shamefully but its eyes still piercing and hackles wavering its deep caramel colored coat. The man approached, stopping next to the dog and looking down to him with a look of disapproval. "Your behavior was unwarranted, boy. She has done nothing to provoke such aggression."

Brute whined, his large square shaped head lowering further. It was startling to think that I had caused this reaction from the animal but I had an idea why. "It's fine, really." Smiling through my nerves I looked up to the man towering over me and the hound. "He probably just…caught the scent of my traveling companions."

"Is that so?" He looked down to the dog, both dark eyebrows raised with question as he addressed him. When Brute's head whipped up, his backside shaking as his stubby tail wagged, he gave a gruffed woof. "Still." The man's eyes were back on me. "It was no excuse to behave in such a way." An audible whimper chimed from the mabari.

"Well…" I sighed, leaning forward and smiling to Brute. His ears perked up as I tilted my head to the side, "Please do not take offense, you are quite the creature but my traveling companions were much more unsettling on the nerves." He blew loudly through his nose and tilted his large head. Chuckling, I found his behavior humorous. Such a fierce and loyal animal to both his master and in battle, he was quite magnificent. "You are much more handsome though."

Brute tossed his head back pawing the floor with a grumbled woof. It seems he approved and I was in the safe zone for now.

"Compliments from the young lady that you so rudely approached?" The man smiled down to the dog. "Do not let it go to your head, boy. It is already large enough." Brute looked up to his master and huffed.

Once again I found the man's eyes on me as he stepped forward, his hand outstretched before me. "Now to right my own rudeness," His eyes flicked to his hand a moment and I slipped mine into his slowly. Larger gloved covered fingers encased my smaller hand. "Aedan Cousland." His voice dipped low keeping the exchange from others nearby for purposes unknowingly to him that I understood.

I sucked in breath when his hand slowly rose bringing mine along with it. Before he could, I squeezed his larger hand and tensed the muscles in my arms stopping his progression from going further. When his puzzled look found me I smile sheepishly. "I meant no offense. I would just rather you didn't…" Pulling the thin material of the towel aside I gestured with my free hand to my messy clothing. "I wasn't exactly the epitome of grace on my trek here."

I watched as his blue eyes lit with understanding and a low chuckle rolled from his lips. His grip on my hand loosened and I pulled away tucking it back beneath the warmth of the semi-wet towel. I studied his face as he looked off, a thoughtful expression transforming his handsome features. "Perhaps the innkeeper could spare some clothing." His mumbling was almost lost to my ears as he suddenly turned and walked away.

Brute and I both turned to watch as the man strode towards the bar, weaving around the tables and other patrons. His body, although large enough, flowed through the masses easily and soon enough he was leaning against the bar's wooden surface. The man standing behind it regarded Aedan with a nod and beginnings of a smile as he cleaned the mug in his hand with a dingy looking cloth. Both exchanged words none of which I could hear and when the man dipped his head Aedan returned the gesture before turning around and making his way back.

"You are in luck." He smiled as he came to a stop before me. "Danal, the innkeeper, has a few supplies he is willing to part with."

"So easily?" Both eyebrows rose on my head. I didn't remember the man ever selling anything before but this was not exactly the game I was used to. It was a reality now.

"We did him a service and he is willing to make an exchange." Aedan smirked crossing his arms over his broad chest, the leather straining over his large arms as they tightened and flexed beneath.

I looked over to the innkeeper, "Well, I can't exactly say no to some dry clothing." Turning back to Aedan I smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Luck wasn't exactly something I would ever claim to have. Nothing since my arrival had really even leaned towards that possibility so when I let Aedan lead me towards the bar to speak with Danal; I kept my hopes to a minimum. But I was pleasantly surprised to not only find that he did in fact have spare clothing that fit but also a pair of decent boots. I kept the foot wrappings though, stowing them away in the satchel just in case but reveled in the feel of my feet being protected by more than socks and two strips of leather.

Hobbling from the back room of the tavern after changing, a grimace tugged at my lips. My hip had begun to stiffen after sitting for so long making this short walk back to my chair a bit difficult. But the worst of it was when my knees shook and nearly buckled before I back stepped almost tripping in my haste, stifling the scream of surprise that rumbled in my throat as my hand slapped painfully over my open mouth. My injured hip smashed against the bar and a squawk of pain erupted loudly behind my palm. Doubling over clutching it and keeping my hand over my mouth I tried to tear my eyes away from the sight I had managed to evade until now.

It would seem that the luck I had begun to think I may have was lost to me again. I had taken a different route to go back to my chair, the opening in the crowd of people seemed like an obvious choice to make it back quicker but it was a huge mistake. There had been a clearing for a reason and that reason was all over the wood floor.

The Tavern much like the village had been a bit larger in size than what is shown in game. Once again probably to save time but it was confusing. So it was easy to find a path around the mess at first and not even pass notice until now. I had migrated straight for the fireplace keeping close to the wall leading to it upon entering with help of the gentleman that pulled me from the mud.

But now, lying in the mud didn't sound so bad.

What I guess was a few of the staff and some patrons were making slow work of cleaning up the bloody scene. The two lifeless men still lay in a heap on the wooden floor of the tavern. Blood, so much blood seeped from beneath their bodies and pooled around them. No one had bothered to move them or even reach over to close their glossed over eyes that stared off unseeing.

My reaction had caught some attention but I couldn't tear my eyes away long enough to see who had approached. Or hear the voice next to my ear.

A hand covered my eyes as another snaked around my waist and I felt myself being pulled away from the bar. There were some murmurs, shuffling of chairs and then a gust of cold wind hit my face. The cold air tipped the balance giving my stomach the urge it needed and I was wrenching myself from the person's grasp. Soon finding myself doubled over emptying what little was in it behind a barrel.

When I could finally breathe without feeling queasy, I leaned against the barrel before pushing myself to stand fully. A cloth was held in front of me and I took it slowly muttering a "thanks" as I dabbed my mouth. Following was a cup of water that I took and quickly filled my mouth, swished the cool water around then spit it out before repeating the action until the cup was empty. Another "thanks" muttered and I sighed, groaning as my hands rubbed over my face furiously.

"I could have gone without having to see that."

Someone shifted to my left and I peeked over to see the familiar leather armor. Aedan looked down to me a bit of worry lining his brow. "Are you going to be all right?"

Chuckling ruefully, I shook my head and looked to the muddy earth. Thankfully the rain had stopped but even if it hadn't I wouldn't have been in a hurry to step back inside the tavern. "Early impressions are always remembered." I looked back to him with a half-hearted grin. "Suppose I have managed to set a poor one for myself."

Aedan shook his head and smirked, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. His chest heaved with a deep breath, "No." He exhaled loudly. "Not everyone's eyes are meant for such sights. It makes them no less a person. Even the most hardened warriors' minds are not completely steeled of the bitter truths of existence. Death is never pleasant to view."

Nodding my head I let my gaze travel back down to fall on my boot covered toes. The blood hadn't bothered me. It never really did. No, what bothered me were their eyes. So empty, gone. Open to the world still as they lay there lifeless, no longer able to see. It sent a shiver down my spine and I closed my own breathing in deep and letting it out slowly. "I guess I will just have to learn to become… _tolerable_." I murmured lowly.

This was not going to be an easy journey for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and the plot of her story.**

 **Chapter V**

I was mortified by my reaction in there. Every one of the tavern's patrons got to witness my little meltdown. Showing each one just how virgin my mind was to those types of situations. Being no hardened soldier, my eyes were far from ready to see something so horrific.

"Would you like to be alone for a moment?" Aedan's soft murmur came from behind.

I shook my head as I covered my eyes.

It was all I could do to remain standing. All I wanted to do was lean against the wall, sink to the ground and curl into myself. To make myself as small as possible to the world right now, but I couldn't move.

Hands situated themselves on my shoulders before turning me towards a nearby wall. Then, turning me to face a leather armor clad chest, I was pressed gently against the wooden surface. He knelt slowly as his hands pressed against my shoulders and my body slid down the wall. Now squatted before me, Aedan removed a hand and with a curled finger, lifted my chin to meet his steely blue eyes.

"Rest for a time."

Smiling a little, I nodded meekly and turned my gaze elsewhere. His concerned stare was beginning to make me feel even more foolish. I felt like a small child that has been frightened by the monsters under my bed. Needing to be coddled and spoken to in soft tones so as not to frighten me further. I just felt…stupid.

At one point while playing this game, I had thought what it would have been like to walk in it in life. What the people would really be like and if given the opportunity, to make a few changes so the characters would suffer less. I had told myself then, that if I could, I would not be a weakling. That I would be able to handle the harsh reality of this world and that as much as something may bother me, I would not show it. I told myself I probably wouldn't mind the battles, the killing of the darkspawn and if the choice came to take the life of a man or woman, I wouldn't hesitate as long as the circumstances were justifiable by all means.

But, here I was in the flesh, leaning against a wall after a mental shock of reality. One that nearly put me on my ass and was only able to distance myself thanks to someone else. A main character, the most important one, had to step in and rescue me from something I thought I might be able to handle. But let's just face the facts, reality compared to events in a video game are too different.

I knew this. I was not ignorant to that fine detail but still, no one is prepared for any of this. No matter how much a fantasy to live it might pop up.

This was going to be my life until I figured out how to get myself back to my own world.

Aedan's movement snapped me out of my revere to see him move from his knelt position in front of me to take up the small wet patch of dirt beside me. He leaned against the wall with a long tired sigh and let his head fall back against the wood.

"It is good to rest the mind at times when one can." His head tilted to look at me out of the corner of his eye, a small smile pulled up the corner of his lips. Another sigh blew through his lips as his eyes turned away. He leaned forward as he brought a knee up resting his arm on it. "If not for your clothing, I would have mistaken you for a noblewoman."

Confused by his statement, I turned to look at him. "Why?"

"Your reaction alone would suggest a lack of the battlefield, not just the fact that you are a woman." His head titled again as he looked to me curiously.

"There are deaths and squabbles in noble houses too. They are not strangers to death or killing." I retorted.

He snorted and shook his head lightly, turning his gaze away again. "No…they are not. However, the women are usually kept away from most of the affairs."

There was a long silent pause between us before I heard him shift from his spot and stand. Turning to me he held out a hand, I took it slowly, letting his larger hand encase mine and pull me from the ground. No sooner had his hold released, the tavern door opened.

A head of red hair poked out and a smile spread across her pretty face. "Oh, I see she is faring well now." Leliana stepped out of the tavern followed closely by Brute, a frustrated looking Alistair and fairly emotionless looking Morrigan. Neither of the of two making eye contact as they fled the other a distance.

Leliana paused and looked back at the warden and the witch before turning and looking toward Aedan. "Your companions do not seem very fond of one another." Her comment reached my ears as she drew closer, stopping a few feet from the two of us.

"Delicately put, really." Aedan groaned, rubbing his face. "I suppose we should make our way to the Chantry." His hand dropped with a sigh and he looked at Leliana, "Are you certain the Revered Mother will assist us?"

"Oh, yes. I am certain."

"Very well." Aedan turned his eyes to me and smiled. Extending a hand towards me, I smiled but hesitated, inching my hand up before carefully slipping it into his. His fingers curled around my hand raising it as his head dipped lower. As before, I tensed but he simply smiled and paused. "If we cross paths again, I hope it to be on better terms." His breath blew over my bare knuckles with each word and with one final dip of his head; he leaned back to his full height.

Nodding to Leliana, she returned the gesture with a soft smile and then directed her gaze to me. She reached forward taking both my hands into her soft dainty ones and brought them up between us. "May the Maker watch over you in your travels." Another pretty smile crossed her face as she released my hands and turned to join the others.

It wasn't until then that I realized I had left my satchel inside. With unease, I looked back towards the tavern and contemplated just leaving without it. I could not say that I wanted to go back in there willingly. Not until they cleaned up the mess.

I turned to look back at the others only to find my satchel swaying from a gauntleted hand inches from my face. Surprised, I gasped, instinctively flinging an arm out.

The satchel jerked away following a startled "Hey!"

My arm met with air and my eyes followed the satchel, to the hand, the arm and then the confused face of, Alistair.

"Oh…ooops." I held both hands out flicking them from side to side, "I am so sorry!"

He shook his head and chuckled a bit, straightening himself back out. "No harm…just unexpected." His arm extended my way once more with the satchel still dangling by two fingers. "Just a guess but I figured you may want this."

"Oh, uh, thank you." I took the satchel from him and slung it over my shoulder.

"I assumed you would not want to go back inside after… _that_." His eyes darted towards the tavern then back.

"Your assumption was rightly made." I chuckled, "Thanks again."

"Alistair." He smiled.

"Alistair." I nodded and pointed over his shoulder, "Looks like they are waiting for you."

Looking over his shoulder, he then spun around saluting a quick goodbye and followed. Aedan was now standing on the high curve of the bridge with Leliana and Morrigan close by while Brute stood tall and proud by him. Impressive, yes, but as I watched his arm rise in a wave of farewell – my own gesture returning his – I battled with my control to turn around and leave them to their excursions.

It was the way it should be.

DO NOT FOLLOW!

* * *

To become desensitized, time _is_ a factor. However, since my timely arrival in Thedas, it would seem the universe has diligently planned to conspire against me. Already have I been exposed to a massive – for myself it is – dose of Thedas' desensitization methods. This life is harsh and the fact that these people did nothing, not even bat an eye in there spoke volumes to their everyday experiences. To ignore it all so easily would be a blessing for me right now.

My stomach continued to churn even as I moved away from the tavern and made my way to the muddy main road of Lothering. Where to go from there though was a calculation I had yet to even begin. I had no idea where my path should even start much less where it would eventually lead. Being alone in this made the decision making that much harder.

It should have been easy considering my knowledge of the storyline and all but the tugging in my head was making it far more difficult to make a solid decision. Every step would need to be made with caution. At no point could I or would I interfere with the events that would shape this land's future. I didn't want such a heavy burden on my shoulders, I was nowhere near strong enough in mind or body to deal with it. Not like the people destined to.

So, here I was, standing at my exit and other people's entrance to the village. My escape to a world that was familiar, yet new and frightening. With each step I would either bring myself closer to an answer or further from the truth. Which one it would veer too was a mystery and one that I would never solve so long as I stood like a stone statue in the middle of the muddy road.

Taking in as much of the landscape as my eyes could from where I stood, I sighed. Fields as far as the eye could see. Not many trees, lots of tall stringy grass growing where the fields did not touch, that large windmill and…

My eyes swept to my left and paused.

His large bulky frame stood tall. Even dressed in rags and encased by the small cage, he was intimidating. Cold eyes bore into mine. A chill picked up at the base of my neck.

And my senses came back… "I-I'm really sorry for staring."

"Yet you continue." His deep voice resonated from his throat and he crossed his large arms over his chest limiting his space even more with his bulk.

"It's just that…" Fumbling with the leather strap of the satchel nervously, I tore my eyes from him a moment and looked to the base of the iron cage. "…I've never seen someone like you."

"Then gain your fill and move on. Leave me to my fate in peace." We both fell quiet after that and I looked anywhere but him. That's when I heard it.

Faint at first, my ears strained on the sound. Its steps where swift and coming closer. My body froze. The grass rustled behind and before I knew it something had slammed into my back and I was thrown roughly to my stomach. I rolled over quickly to find fangs hovering right over my face. The guttural scream that exploded from my own lungs as I scrambled from beneath the behemoth hurt my ears. Both of them ringing as I stood and rounded on the duo.

"Wh-what the hell are you two doing here?!"… "Ah!" Throwing both hands up I looked away from them, "Don't even answer that! You shouldn't be this close to the village! What if someone were to see you?! Huh? And what if-"… "Oh my God…" I slapped a hand to my face and shook my head as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I am arguing with spiders – I've officially lost it. Okay look!" Dropping my hand I clapped loudly and point one finger to me and the other towards the main road. "How's about we just get the hell out of here?~ Hmm?"

A familiar grumbling resonated low in the behemoth arachnid, her large snowy body looming over my smaller one before she lowered to the ground.

It wouldn't have been my first guess to hop onto her back, _no_ , and my stupefied body was obviously starting to irritate the large spider. How was I to know what the hell that meant? I'm sure not many can say they've had the pleasure of riding the spider – unless that is reference to something else in life that I have no clue about. Either way, when she had at some point deemed it necessary to rush me, I found myself unprepared and had the pleasant surprise of finding out what it felt like to face plant into a giant spider's head.

 _Hurts…a lot_.

"I cannot decide what level of intelligence you possess." Sten's deep baritone carried over the sounds of my muffled moans. Pretty sure my nose was going to bruise, the tickle as the liquid trickled from it when I finally pulled my head up was enough to tell it took a good hit. It wasn't often a hit to my nose would draw blood.

Pinching the end off, I leaned forward bracing my body with the other arm and turned to look at the man. "Neither can I." My voice vibrated around in my nose, altering my voice a bit. So, keeping a straight face hearing my voice became a little more difficult.

"That should not be admitted so quickly or openly." He sighed and looked to the large snow white spider I sat atop. Her body swayed beneath me, the tiny hairs covering her rising in waves across her body…she was anxious.

 _Something must have_ … My eyes left the man, scanning along the stone wall that bordered the main roadway. I could just see the top of the incline and the entrance that connected this side of the village to the road. Just there, when I squinted my eyes straining them to see, I could just make out a few figures gathered but not much detail. None were exactly needed though. Once my mind stopped racing, I remembered quickly enough what would be waiting on that particular stretch of road for the Wardens and their companions.

Which meant that the two dwarves, Bodahn and his son Sandal, would be nearing and… I looked back to the village, "We need to leave." I muttered to the large creature.

Sten's head tilted as he stared up to me and I looked at him, "You saw nothing."

Grumbling something incoherent under his breath as his gaze slipped away was the only response I got to that. He wasn't the most talkative of the companions in the game, so my fears of him blurting anything out should be unwarranted.

Tilting my head, I smiled behind the hand still pinching my nose. I hope they choose to bring him.

Patting the large female's head I leaned downed to mumble a "Let's go." She turned and scurried across the undisturbed fields of long stringy grass. The fact that I was once again so close to this enormous terror still set unease in my mind. I might have been able to speak to her more openly but it didn't mean that I was any more comfortable with her now than I had been before I entered the village.

They both still gave me chills. Beautiful as they are, they still thoroughly crept me out. Painfully, like down to the bone.

I watched as her large legs made quick work to gaining distance. Each one moving in a fluid motion carrying us over the terrain with both speed and grace. As beautiful a picture as that might paint, all that while riding a monstrous spider is suddenly chilling. My teeth chatter as another chill of discomfort assaulted my arms and legs.

I need a mode of transportation that won't set me on edge every time it moves. One that I can be comfortable falling asleep around without the fear it is going to eat me.

Looking back down to the spider, I gave another thought to it and shook my head slowly. No, I'll do it later. "So, I take it you know _where_ we are going?"

* * *

It wasn't for some time that my stomach suddenly decided it wanted to make itself known. Grumbling and gurgling, it twisted with hunger. Thing was, while I was at the village I hadn't even bothered to find a way to get food or any supplies. Feeling very stupid for it, I slung the satchel around to plop down in front of me. Already knowing its contents, I felt the need to check anyways. In hopes to find something that I might have missed before.

And it did look a little fuller than before.

Snapping it open, I peered inside and reached in, digging and sifting through everything. My fingers brushed a few items wrapped in a course cloth, something I couldn't recall to my knowledge. There were three of them, each one similar in weight but did little to alter the weight to the satchel. Also, it wasn't something I was really thinking of at the time. I might have noticed it if that had been different.

"Oh well. Let's see what they stashed in the bag." Unwrapping each one carefully, the cloths revealed several strips of some kind of dried meat, a small chunk of bread and an even smaller chunk of what looked to be cheese. It was hard not to smile. It wasn't much but it was more that I had managed and they did it for a total stranger.

"I will just have to make it last."

* * *

Two days it has been since I was hauled away by a giant spider, having no say so in the travel plan and no water. Rationing the food wasn't hard. My stomach was still upset thanks to my wild nerves causing my appetite to fluctuate. And it took a little more motivation to finally eat a piece of the dried meat after I smelled it. I still cringe when I take a bite.

We finally managed to find a small stream. The water was crystal clear but my doubts did not go away just because it looked clean. But I chanced it, my body needed water. So far there have been no negative affects but I'm not letting my guard down. There is still a chance.

Thankfully today there was a change. As we emerged from the forest a village came into view, a large body of water and – when shading and squinting my eyes – a castle on the opposite side of the lake. Familiarity pinged around inside my skull and it struck me where the creature had taken me.

"Redcliffe Village?" I looked down to her. "Why in Thedas would you bring me here?"

 **...**

 **Note: I may come back and edit this chapter's events. I'm not sure yet.**


End file.
